Transparent interconnection of lots of links (TRILL) is a technology merging a variety of advantages, for example: the TRILL technology uses an ISIS link-state routing protocol to calculate the topology of a two-layer network, thus solving the problem that the path of the two-layer network cannot be fully used due to the fact that the operation of an STP (spanning tree protocol) in the two-layer bridge needs to block some links; besides, the load balance of the link is provided through the algorithm of ECMP (equal-cost multi-path); the TRILL protocol uses methods such as the shortest path idea of the route and hop count to solve the problem of loop, and further avoid a sharp network oscillation after failure under the STP condition, moreover, the idea of distribution tree is used to solve the problem of multicast and broadcast deliver; and the process of a multicast packet is ensured and simplified by means of manners such as pruning of a routing protocol, and backward path detection. There is an ingress RBridge (ingress routing bridge) at the ingress of the TRILL network to complete the TRILL encapsulation of the original data, the unicast data is forwarded along the shortest path calculated by the SPF algorithm, multicast or broadcast data are forwarded to a plurality of egresses along a distribution tree, and there is an egress RBridge (egress routing bridge) at the egress of the TRILL network to complete the de-encapsulation of the TRILL data.
With the development of a cloud data center, it requires to perform fine grained distinguishing of multi-tenant services on the service; however, the traditional method of using VLAN to distinguish the tenant services cannot meet the requirements. In related art, a method of using a PBB technology to realize the fine grained distinguishing of multiple tenants is also provided. In the PBB technology, I-SID is used to realize the distinguishing to the service of multiple tenants; however, the encapsulation formats of the PBB and the TRILL are different, when a PBB packet is forwarded to an ingress RBridge device, the package format conversion and label mapping processes are required to be performed, for example, the mapping of an I-SID identification to a fine grained label of the TRILL needs to be performed; therefore, an additional control plane mechanism is required to complete the publish and update of mapping information.
Therefore, additional format conversion and label mapping processes are required for implementing fine grained distinguishing of multiple tenants in related art, therefore, the design is cumbersome, and the processing efficiency for implementing multi-tenancy is low.